New Arrival
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: Abby Gets a new Lab Asssistant. And he's, Ex-Hamas? How will Ziva react? Please Review! Will try to update once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is a story me and my Mom thought up while watching the Episode Hit and Run. You know what I would find humorous? If Ziva was killed with a paperclip. (That won't happen in this story) I just thought it would be funny because she's always threatening Tony with one.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Arrival

NO POV

Ziva sat at her desk just like any ordinary Morning. Except this one wasn't normal.

"But Gibbs! Remember what happened the last two times! Chip! Who almost got Tony sent to Jail! And that 'Other Guy'!" She refused to say his name.

"Abby, It Isn't My decision!"

"And what will Ziva think! The Guy is Hamas!"

"Ex-Hamas." He stated.

"Well just like there is no such thing as an Ex-Marine, There is no such thing as Ex-Hamas!"

Ziva stood up and walked over to them.

"What will I think about what?"

"Abby is getting another Lab assistant."

"Why would that involve my Opinion?"

"He's Ex-Hamas."

Her jaw dropped.

"Gibbs…."

"Like I said. Not My Decision."

Ziva Stomped up the stairs all the way to the Directors Office.

VANCES POV

I was Reading a case file when I heard my Assistant.

_"Director Vance? Agent David wishes to speak with you."_

"Send her in."

A Very Angry Ziva stomped into the room.

"Agent David."

"Director Vance. I wanted to talk to you about Abby's new lab assistant."

"Agent David….."

"No. I cannot work with him! The Hamas are sworn enemies of Mossad!"

"Agent David…."

"I cannot work with him! Do you know what might happen if he is a Mole?!"

"AGENT DAVID!"

She stopped in her tracks.

"The reason he's here is because we are trying to figure out if he's a mole. I assure you, He will be watched very closely."

Tony stuck his head into the doorway.

"I need to Barrow Ziva. We got a case."

He Nodded his head.

"I am not finished yet Director. I…"

"Ziva, Like now."

Ziva Growled.

"I will be back."

"I'll be here."

She followed Tony Down to the Bullpen.

"What was that all about?"

"None of your Bullswax Tony."

"Beeswax, Ziva. The correct term is Beeswax."

"Whatever."

We walked into the bull pen.

"Grab your gear. Where leaving."

"What is going on?"

"A dead NCIS Agent was found in Norfolk."

* * *

Duh Duh Duh! Mwhahahah! Who Died? Was it someone they Know? Please Review.


	2. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. Please Give me your Opinion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys. Whatevermynameis was bugging me to update. So here it is. :) Lol.

CHAPTER 2

ZIVA'S P.O.V

"Who is it?" I asked, Quickly grabbing my stuff.

"Special Agent Anna Maria Erwine."

"Didn't we train her a couple years back?"

"Yes."

"Her two youngest Kids just turned Three. Poor kids. I was going to take them to the amusement park after work." Tony said, pushing the ground floor button.

"I call Pistol!"

"Shotgun, Ziva. You were doing so much better before you went back to Israel."

I scowled at him. A little while later we pulled up to the crime scene, Ducky right behind us.

I was the first to reach the body, pulling on gloves. I snapped some pictures.

The Sheriff walked up to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"The only thing we touched is her I.D."

He handed it to Gibbs. He looked at it. He seemed confused.

"Ziver, Roll the body over."

I pushed her over to reveal her face.

"This isn't Anna, Gibbs."

"If this isn't Anna, Why does she have an NCIS Badge with Anna's name on it?"

* * *

Duh, Duh, Duh… Who is the Person Disguised as an NCIS Agent? Could Pretty please get 10 reviews before I update again? Assez, assez, s'il vous plaît avec une cerise sur le gâteau ? (That is French for, Pretty, Pretty please with a Cherry on top?)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Sorry about now updating when I said I would. But, you know how it goes. Busy, busy and more busy! The Season Premiere was… Wow! Really can't wait till next week! Anyways, Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! And Please Review! I am Currently Working on a Prequel to this story so, Stay tuned! I will post it when I get the chance.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

ZIVA'S P.O.V

After Ducky and Palmer Arrived, We finished up the scene and Headed back. I sat down at my desk, Picking up my phone. Gibbs walked into the Bullpen.

"Ziva, Call Anna, Figure out where She is."

"Already on it Gibbs."

"McGee, Go help Abby."

"Yes Boss."

"DiNozzo. Look through Anna's Phone records, Credit card Statements, Everything from now to when she joined NCIS."

"Yes Boss."

I tried her Cell first. It went straight to voice mail. I called her home. It rang a couple times.

_"Yeah, This is Kris."_

I heard screeching in the background followed by fits of laughter.

"Yes, This is Special Agent Ziva David. Is Anna there?"

_"Yeah, Just a sec."_

I couple seconds went by

_ "Ziva?"_

"Anna, Do you know where your Credentials are?"

_"No, This may sound a little Irresponsible, But, I lost them. I'm supposed to get a new ones on Monday when I go back to work. I've been on Vacation for Erin's and Erica's Birthday."_

"Well, We found them."

_"Great! Where were they?!"_

"We found them on a dead body. According to this you have been coming in daily."

_"So, Someone has been using my Credentials to get onto the Navy yard?"_

"Yes. We need you to come in. I know it is inconvenient, But, We could use your help."

_"Of course. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."_

She hung up.

"Gibbs! Anna will be here in 30!"

* * *

Yeah, I know… Its short. But, 1, I have other stories to update, and 2, I have stuff to do. So, Yeah. Please review!


	5. AN

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update on the 15th. I'm kinda facing a writers block on all my stories. I was wondering if you guys could give me some Ideas? I'm stumped. Please. If you do have any idea's, Specify the story which your idea is for. If you have an Idea for a new story, that is welcome as well. Thx to all you readers! I will try and update ASAP!


End file.
